Nowadays, most electrical devices are portable electrical devices because the portable electrical devices can be easily carried and can be used everywhere. However, the power source of the electrical device is usually a battery unit of the electrical device. When the electric power of the battery unit is exhausted, the battery unit cannot provide the electric power continuously. That is, before the battery unit is replaced with a new one or the battery unit is charged, the electrical device cannot be continuously used.
With increasing development of science and technology, the quality of the data that is generated by or stored in the electrical device is gradually advanced and the byte number of the data is gradually increased. Take the image pickup devices as examples. For most image pickup devices, the demand on the generation of the high quality image data is increased, and the byte number of the high quality image data is higher than the ordinary quality image data. If the image pickup device is used to capture a video file, the byte number of the video file comprising plural high quality image data is much higher than the byte number of the ordinary quality video file. Generally, the data of the image pickup device is stored in a data storage unit (e.g. a SD card). Once the data storage unit is full of the data, the data storage unit cannot continuously provide the storage space. Consequently, before the data storage unit is replaced with a new one or the data in the data storage unit is deleted, the electrical device cannot be continuously used.
As mentioned above, it is an important issue to provide sufficient electric power and sufficient data storage space to the electrical device.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an electrical device with a detachable storage module in order to overcome the above drawbacks.